


In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #4

by softlyforgotten



Series: fistfights! [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyforgotten/pseuds/softlyforgotten





	In Case The Scene Stays Nasty #4

"I don't see why we have to go anywhere," Brendon complained, tucking his hand in Ryan's coat pocket. "It's fucking _cold_ , and we have food in the fridge still, right? Can't we just stay in bed?" He leered at Ryan. "I'd make it worth your while."

"I wanna show you something," Ryan said, tugging Brendon along behind him. "Come on, hurry up."

"What, are we running late?" Brendon rolled his eyes. "Dude, seriously, I want to enjoy any and all long weekends we get without dying of all the study, and wandering the freezing streets doesn't count, you know? It's _cold_."

"Do you ever shut up?" Ryan said, and whirled to Brendon, kissed him quick and hard on the mouth. "Seriously, take a breath once in a while."

"Fuck you," Brendon said. He pulled his hand out of Ryan's pocket in a huff, but after a moment he took Ryan's hand, linking their fingers together, as though he'd forgotten that he was meant to be grumpy. Ryan grinned at him, and they walked without speaking, Brendon humming something cheerful under his breath.

Ryan paused and drew in a breath when they were outside the cafe. He really, really hoped this was a good idea. He was pretty sure, but even so--

He pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts, making the call quickly. "Hey," he said, and Brendon looked at him, bright-eyed and curious.

"Who are you calling?" he asked, leaning in inquisitively, and Ryan batted him away.

"We're here," he said into the phone. "See you in a minute," and hung up. Brendon beamed at him, bouncing up and down on his feet.Ryan turned around slowly, looked at the woman who was walking towards them, smiling all over her face. Brendon dropped Ryan's hand like it was hot coal and launched himself at Kara, throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her tight. Kara hugged him back, beaming and laughing, and Ryan hung back, listened to the stream of steady, laughing talk, neither of the siblings very concerned with making full sentences-- "But how did you--" "When did you--" "You've _grown_ \--" "Did you cut your--" "How are--" "Do you like--"

It was only a bit over six months before Jon and Spencer got here permanently, Ryan reminded himself, hunching his shoulders against the cold. He was not, was not, was _not_ going to be jealous. Especially when--

"No, really," Brendon said, grinning. "How did you get here?"

"I had a long weekend, too," Kara said. "And Jim and Tommy went to spend some time at Jim's parents, so when Ryan called I booked myself a flight."

Brendon turned around, staring, and Ryan could feel himself going pink. "You did this?" Brendon asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"I thought it could be cool," he said, instead of, _you were lonely at Christmas, and I didn't know how to make it better_. Brendon didn't really listen to him, though, Ryan could tell, and maybe he heard what Ryan had wanted to say anyway, because he stood very still, eyes bright like he was trying to hold back tears, and then he had himself wound around Ryan tight enough that Ryan wheezed in surprise, pressing his face to Ryan's neck, clutching at his clothes.

"Thanks," he whispered, and Ryan held onto him, a little more gingerly than he might usually.

"Listen," he murmured, quiet enough that Kara couldn't hear. "I didn't tell her about us, you don't need to worry about -- whatever, anyway, it's all good."

Brendon broke away and gave him a slightly annoyed look, like the one he did when Ryan was complaining about the cold again, or when Ryan wouldn't make up his mind what he wanted to eat for dinner. He grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him forward, said, "You guys totally went behind my back and stuff on this, I didn't even get to make a proper introduction."

Kara smiled at him. "Ryan stole my number out of your phone," she said. "I can appreciate a sneak."

"But _still_ ," Brendon said plaintively. "Ryan, this is Kara, my sister. Kara, Ryan, my boyfriend."

Kara's expression flickered for one section; then she held out her hand, smiling, and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Ryan said, taking her hand, and Brendon laughed, soft and warm in his ear.


End file.
